


Coincidences

by ShujinGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all od the fluff, my baby crow parents, this makes no sense, young daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGhost/pseuds/ShujinGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi had no plans for valentine's day until his friend invites him to a party and he meets a brown eyed boy named Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all so cute and fluffy and I have no idea what I did with this. Young daisuga.

When Sugawara Koushi was in his last year of middle school, his best friend invited him to his lake house the weekend of Valentine’s Day (it was nothing romantic, a couple of friends were going together to cope with the fact that they actually had no plans for the love weekend), he had accepted a week prior to the trip but cancelled two days before. He wouldn’t be able to explain to you if you asked, but he had a feeling in his gut saying that he should stay and make no other plans, so he did. 

On Saturday one of his primary school friends (the one who lived in his block) called him and invited him to a party being held in his house, Koushi had no intention of actually going, but his mom told him not to be a baby and it will be fun. He was not sure that it would actually be as fun as his mom made it sound but he went anyway, plus, if he got bored he could just excuse himself and walk back home anytime. 

He decided to dress up simply, he had absolutely no one to impress and he honestly didn’t care at all about how he looked. He walked into the party, late, and there were already a bunch of people and he could only eye three that he actually knew. So he went to his friend and said hi; they talked for a while and after about an hour more of their friends arrived and he could at least talk to other people. He was talking with two of his primary school friends and a brown eyed boy who he had never seen before. 

Before he knew what had happened, he was left alone with this complete stranger, whose face had creeped into Koushi’s mind slowly. 

“So…I didn’t get your name, sorry” The stranger laughed, and Koushi wanted to cherish that moment forever. 

“Oh! Right, I’m Sugawara Koushi, but just call me Suga.” Koushi said with a smile. 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, but Daichi is okay.” 

“Daichi” He tested the word in his lips and it tasted like no other thing had tasted in his mouth before, it felt right. 

They started talking and he found out that they were just the same, and at the same time totally different; both of them liked the same shows, same movies, same songs, they both played volleyball and they were both going to enter Karasuno High next April. 

“You’re joking” Koushi said, maybe his friends had put Daichi right there to play with his emotions. 

“I’m really not! Why would I? You are the one joking!” Daichi looked like he couldn’t believe it either. 

“I have no reason to lie about my high school choices” Koushi said with a less serious face that at the beginning. This stranger was no stranger at all any more, and Koushi felt like he had known him for forever. 

“But I’m glad it is true, Suga” Daichi said and Koushi could see a blush creep in his face. 

“Why’s that? Can’t get enough?” Koushi laughed at his own joke, and that appeared to only make the brown haired boy blush deeper, which actually make Koushi start blushing; maybe he shouldn’t have said that. 

“I just have never met someone so beautiful” Daichi said quietly looking directly into Koushi’s eyes and as he realised what he had said his eyes opened up and he covered his face. Koushi could do nothing but laugh at this. 

He was glad that he had at least cared a bit about his appearance, and he didn’t say anything but he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Daichi ever before. He was glad that he hadn’t gone to the trip. He was glad that Daichi also liked the same kind of movies than him. He was glad that he also played volleyball. And he was glad as hell that they were going to the same high school. All these coincidences had brought them together and here they were. 

Koushi would’ve kissed Daichi if he had been older, or had more experience around boys, but he guessed it was okay that he didn’t. And it was really okay, because their first kiss took place a year later in a much more romantic way.


End file.
